


Destiel " Last Letter" ( Writer!Dean x Castiel )

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Breakup, Dean and Castiel break up, Hamilton AU, Hamilton References, Heavy Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: ( A song fic on the song " Burn", is from Hamilton, so a sort of Hamilton AU, or at lest the same era.) Dean and Cas have been best friends for years, it is when Dean's writings start to become popular that he has to go around the world to many publishers, leaving Cas to be lonely. Though not for long because Dean promises to write Cas every day or at lest every week, which he does. A few years later they get married, of course the two face the issue of what will Dean say to the big press when asking about his married life. Things go very south from there.





	Destiel " Last Letter" ( Writer!Dean x Castiel )

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the words/ song from Hamilton. I also do NOT own anything from SPN. Here a link to the words and a link to the cover of the song that inspired this fic!
> 
> words: http://hamilton-lyrics.tumblr.com/post/127333609514/burn-from-hamilton-lyrics
> 
> Music/ cover: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KKpy1fSj14w

Castiel was best friend with Dean for a very long time; years in fact, it wasn’t till he Dean’s works started to become popular that he had to travel around. This was very hard on the two of them for they lived together and they were best friends at the time. Once Dean’s work got very well known, things were going well. They of course promised to write each other and that is when their loved sparked.  
Cas sighed softly then gently ran his thumb over the last letter had had received from Dean all those years ago, year’s worth of love and passion, year’s worth more than any amount of struggle and pain, year’s of words only meant for each other’s eye’s to read and heart’s to feel and treasure those feelings upon the first or 50th time reading. He smiled sadly then watched as tears drops hit the yellow looking paper’s, for now they would be turned from words into watery smears of pain, betray and a broken heart. He then started to sing softly as he looked through each letter one more time, recalling each memory but also now adding a fresh dagger to his heart.  
“ I saved every letter you wrote me”  
“From the moment I read them”  
“I knew you were mine”  
“You said you were mine”  
“I thought you were mine”

Cas smiled wide as he felt the soft blush creep across his face. He had just finished reading the letter from Dean. It had just expressed how much he loved and had been in love with Cas since they met. This was the third letter he had received with in a month. Since Dean was away on a huge trip around the world to publish and sell his writings, he had promised Cas he would write him everyday, or if not every week. The two had been very close for years; it wasn’t till recent that things started to spark between them finally. This little bit of separation really did help them out it seemed. Cas couldn’t help but do a little spin then head straight to his room to go write back Dean, if only he could tell Dean to his face how he felt after reading the love confession to his face, but he just hopped his words would soar off the page and into Dean’s heart like it had done for him. 

“Do you know what Angelica said”?  
“When we saw your first letter arrives?”  
“She said”  
“Be careful with that one, love  
“He will do what it takes to survive.”

Cas had rolled his eyes at what his friend had told him. Angelica knew Dean and Cas had a thing for each other but always was a bit on the edge about Dean. She did try to get some sense into Cas but of course he didn’t listen, He just took off to his room, all love-struck, to go write the sweetest words he could come up with, in hopes that maybe, just maybe, Dean would show a bit of pink on his cheeks, just for him. 

“You and your words flooded my senses”  
“Your sentences left me defenseless”  
“You built me palaces out of paragraphs”  
“You built cathedrals”

Cas quickly snatched the new letter from his best friends hand, he quickly got the letter opener and began to read whatever Dean had wrote to him this time. Just when Cas thought his heart couldn’t beat any faster, or his cheeks couldn’t become redder, he would always be so wrong. This seemed to continue to happen for the next few months. 

“I’m re-reading the letters you wrote me”  
“I’m searching and scanning for answers”  
“In every line”  
“For some kind of sign”  
“And when you were mine”  
“The world seemed to”

“Burn”  
“Burn”  
It had now been two months since they got married and four years since they had started to write each other. Of course Dean had to go on another book tour and kept writing to his dearly beloved Cas. Cas had finished reading the last letter when the door was knocked on. He perked up and walked over to it, opening it and to his surprise, gasped as Dean hugged him tightly. Cas smiled then hugged him back and kissed his cheek, receiving a kiss back on his cheek. He was just happy to finally see his Dean again. The two of them talked about how his books were doing, though they both knew they had to talk about the problem. Being gay wasn’t to happily looked upon, sadly. So Cas had asked what he would tell the interviewer about them since Dean was going to be interviewed for one of the biggest newspapers out there. Dean smiled softly and gently took Cas’s hand, kissing the top of it gently. Dean spoke and promised Cas that no matter what was more important than writing. He no longer wanted to keep quite about how much he loved being with Cas and that it is not wrong for two people of the same gender to be together. Castiel blushed deeply then leaned over and kissed Dean softly.

“You published the letters she wrote you”  
“You told the whole world how you brought”  
“This girl into our bed”  
“In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives”  
“Do you know what Angelica said?  
“When she read what you’d done?”  
“She said”  
“You have married an Icarus  
He has flown too close to the sun.”

“You and your words, obsessed with your legacy…”  
“Your sentences border on senseless”  
“And you are paranoid in every paragraph”  
“How they perceive you”

“You, you, you…”

Castiel smiled widely as he picked up the newest newspaper, it had been two weeks since the two of them had their talk, but Cas knew that he would be there for Dean, that he would stand up against any evil put in their path. As he walked into the house, he called Angelica into the main room so they could read what they had to say about him and Dean. Cas cleared his throat and smiled.

“ Dean Winchester, the newest and most likely will be, the greatest writer of our time. Has recently gotten married to who he likes to describe as “ the spine to my book, the sweetest person alive, and my everything.” Dean then continues on about his new and happy marriage life. “ You see, she is the best.”

Cas blinked at the female pronoun then shrugged it off as a hopeful grammar error. Angelica gave him a worried look as he continued to read.

“ When asked about his new bride and how the honeymoon was. He described it as “ like tasting the sweetest piece of pie and wanting more, then getting more if you know what I mean.” “ He then continues on to elaborate about his run around with his wife on their honey moon. “ You see she (Anna) has the most beautiful skin, but when I got to see the full show. I-”

Cas crumpled up the paper and threw it into the near by fire, tears started to run down his cheeks as felt like he had just a million pieces of sharp glass, pushed into his heart all at once. He couldn’t believe Dean went behind his back, got married and messed around with his best friend. Angelica had a mix of pain anger written on her face as she comforted a broken hearted Castiel. As Cas looked up at the fire, he saw the last piece of the newspaper burning up, it was of course the photo of a smiling Dean and Anna at their wedding, sharing a ever so sweet kiss and wedding rings clearly on their fingers. Cas cursed himself for doing so.

“I’m erasing myself from the narrative”  
“Let future historians wonder how Eliza”  
“Reacted when you broke her heart”  
“You have torn it all apart”  
“I am watching it”  
“Burn”  
“Watching it burn”  
“The world has no right to my heart”  
“The world has no place in our bed”  
“They don’t get to know what I said”  
“I’m burning the memories”  
“Burning the letters that might have redeemed you”

Cas finished reading the last letter for the last time. He wiped his now bloodshot eyes. It had been three days since he read the newspaper; he knew Dean would come home in a day. Angelica had helped Cas pack up his things and file the divorce papers. Cas knew that Anna’s and Deans marriage was real because Angelica was a good friend with Anna’s friends, so news traveled fast. One of Anna’s and Angelicas best friend was even at the wedding. Cas shook his head and he stood up from the chair, taking the full box of letters and the one he was holding, dumping it into the roaring fire. Cas watched as the flames consumed the once beautiful, and almost life reviving words. No, those words where once stunning and beyond the worth of any amount of gold and silver combined. These letters where poetry from the words of God himself it seemed. Now it forever is ashes, old scars, and just old, haunting, and echoing words in the back of Cas’s mind. Cas looked around the now bare looking room. Cas heard Angelica call for him to hurry up for the carriage was here. He called back and walked over to the main hallways table. He had to do one last thing. Cas sighed the last ever letter he would ever write to Dean. He then lastly and with pain filled hesitation, slipped of her once beautiful wedding ring. Cas then placed the ring on top of the letter, he then turned and left the place he use to call home, once filled with love, passion, honesty and compassion. It was now nothing but a house filled with past secret’s and piece’s of a ghost heart that once used to be filled with love and adoring feelings for a person that the heart use to long for and would give up his whole world for. 

“You forfeit all rights to my heart”  
“You forfeit the place in our bed”  
“You sleep in your office instead”  
“With only the memories”  
“Of when you were mine”  
“I hope that you burn”

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: P.S. I know in the song is uses the " she pronoun" and I kept it because I didn't want any sort of copyright issues, though I know Cas is singing it. I just hope you all understand! I know I said I was taking a break from fanfic requests, I still am sadly it’s just I got really inspired by this song ( and another), I also wanted to write something angsty, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
